Summer Fun, or torture?
by BookGuru101
Summary: This is the summer after Cross My Heart, when Zach kissed Cammie. She still didn't know what it meant. Friendly? Romantic? She's going to find out this summer, with truth or dare, contests, all with her friends and the boys. But will they be able to defeat the COC this summer? Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter
1. Arriving

**A/N So here's a fanfic! I promise I'll update often, just not every single day. So VOILA. **

**So here they arrived at Macey's summer lodge.**

Cammie's POV

After that 6 hour car drive, I'm exhausted.

"Listen up, girls rooming with girls, boys with boys, because we can't have some people have some night activities when they share a bed," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at us. I turn beet red, and Macey snickers. I feel Zach smirk behind me, though I can't see him.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Zachary Goode!" I shout.

"Cammie must have super powers or something," Jonas says, shocked. "Because the angle she is facing now makes it impossible to see behind her, therefore…" He trails off when he realizes no one is listening. But little Lizzy smiles at him. He smiles a grateful smile.

We settle in, and we're done in 5 minutes. Or more like all of us are done in 5 minutes except Macey, who takes 30.

"Who's up for strip truth or dare?"

Everyone agrees except me and Liz, and we attempt to escape (key word attempt). That makes everyone laugh at us.

"I'll go first. Cammie, truth or dare?" Macey asks. Dang, it just had to be me.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to go down the beach, and tell the first boy you see with a girlfriend that you had fun last night. If the girl says anything, make a breakup scene," Macey says, cackling. I sit there, blushing furiously.

I go down the beach and see a cute guy walking down the beach with his girl.

"He's hot," Bex whispers to me and I blush. But since we're spies, everyone heard and chuckles when I blush, except Zach. He has this look of… jealousy?

I walk over to the boy swaying my hips a little as I walk, like Macey taught me to. I hear some catcalls and whistles from my friends and the boys. I give them the infamous Morgan glare, and everyone puts their hands up in surrender, but Zach just smirks.

"Hey, I had fun last night. We should do it again," I say seductively as I walk to him.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" the girl demands. I gasp.

"YOU PLAYER, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE!" I yell. I punch him in the face, which is pretty hard, since we were taught illegal moves at Gallagher. The girl does the same, but not so hard, of course. The girl and I storm off.

When I walk back to the group, they're laughing their butts off. I just stand there blushing.

"Hey, lets take a dip," I suggest. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I scream. I feel someone haul me on to their shoulder. Zach. But why did he do that?

Then Zach sprints to the water, not affected by me on his broad, defined shoulder. DID I JUST SAY THAT?! He throws me in the water, and I miss his warmth. I think I'm falling for Zach, hard.


	2. hooker song and a makeover

We get back to the lodge and we continue our game. "Bex, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Duh, dare! Bloody hell, I thought you knew me!" Bex yells with her accent (like she does when she's angry). I just put my hands up in surrender and pretend to cower from her. We all laugh.

"Anyway, I dare you to go down the beach in a bikini singing your hooker song!" I exclaim. "And you NEVER refuse a dare," I add. Macey and Grant decided to go watch her. When they come back, they show us the video they took. After Bex sang the song, some drunk dude staggers over to her, wraps his arms around her and said "You babe, are comin' home with me," he slurred. Bex started beating him up, shouting "CRAZY LUNATIC! YOU THINK I'M COMING HOME WITH YOU?!" then the video ends.

We laugh uncontrollably, and Bex just looks smug. "Zach, truth or dare?" she asks.

"After two rounds of dare, I'll go with truth," he says.

"Who do you like, and are they in this room?" she asks winking at me because she could probably tell I sort of like him. I blush and look down. Zach took his shirt off, revealing his rock hard 8 pack I tried not to stare, but what can you do? I'm a teenager, after all!

Zach caches me staring and whispers "Like what you see?" I blush again.

"But, I'll answer the second question, yes, she is in this room," Zach says. I probably have no chance now. You've got Macey, the can't-take-my-eyes-off-her girl. Bex, the Egyptian goddess. Even small little Lizzy has her own kind of delicate princess beauty. I'm just the plain Jane, sitting in the corner observing everything. But that comes in handy in CoveOps, which I'm grateful for.

Zach's POV

"But, I'll answer the second question, yes, she is in this room," I say. I look at Cammie, who has sadness in her eyes, but she covers it with her fake smile. Does that mean she likes me too? But shouldn't she be happy? Oh, maybe she thinks it's Bex, or Macey, or even Liz. But can't she see I have eyes for her? And her only? Well, I guess I'll have to tell her soon, maybe after the game.

"Grant, my bro, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," he replies confidently. Well he won't be so confident when I say "I dare you to eat 10 pieces of way too sweet chocolate cake and down it with 6 raw eggs, hot sauce and lemon juice," I say proudly. Everyone looks at me, shocked. "What?" I ask.

"Where do you come up with all that?" Cammie asks me. I just shrug.

"Challenge accepted!" Grant exclaims.

Macey goes to a bakery and got a super-sweet chocolate cake. After Grant ate a piece, he looked ready to barf. But he continued after 10 pieces, he was ready to barf. Bex handed him a brown-ish looking liquid, cackling evilly. He chugged the whole thing, and when he tasted what he drank, he ran to the bathroom to puke out his insides. We all laugh when he comes back.

"Macey, truth or dare?" Grant asks.

"Dare," she replies in a bored tone while picking at her nails.

"I dare you to let me and the guys do your makeup, hair and outfit," Grant says.

"Okay," she replies still in her bored tone, but now more alert.

Me, Nick and Jonas follow Grant into Macey's closet.

"Nick, you do shoes. Zach makeup. Jonas hair. And me, the OUTFIT!" he cackles manically. I go get her makeup bag and pull out lipstick. I smear it on her lips, and right outside of them, giving her a clown smile. I pull out something else, and it's blue powdery stuff. I put it all over her face, giving her a healthy new hue! I find a tube with a brush and black stuff on it, and decide it goes on her eyebrows. I pull out a pencil, and think it's perfect for drawing a moustache. "There," I say in a posh accent. Jonas did 5 pigtails, hair spraying them so they would stick out. Grant picked out a pumpkin suit, and Nick got her stinky old runners. When she looks in the mirror, she shrieks. The girls rush in to see what the commotion was about and burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, see you guys in the morning," Macey grumbles with that she drags the girls in to their room and I collapse on my bed and fall in to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Miss Jerk Face

Zach's POV

MWAHAHA! In case you didn't know, we bugged the girls' room! Jonas invented these awesome bugs that were silent, and very small, so you almost couldn't see it and you couldn't hear it at all.

"CAMMIE WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU FACE THE WRATH OF BEX BAXTER!" Macey shrieks. Cammie shoots up from the bed (we see from the tiny camera we planted in the middle of their ceiling). Bex looks disappointed.

"Really McHenry, you couldn't let me have some fun with ol' Camster?" Bex grumbles. Cammie shoots her the infamous Morgan glare, and Bex sighs.

"Okay, I'm sorry I wanted to torture you like a terrorist," Bex mumbles. Cammie gets up to get ready in the bathroom (we obviously didn't plant cameras there, we're not perverts!), and when she comes out she has on a blue tank top with a white miniskirt. She looks hot! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Grant drooling over Bex, who has on a red crop top and a midnight blue miniskirt. Macey is wearing a black miniskirt and a pale purple crop top. Liz is wearing a light pink tank top with a white miniskirt.

"So, how yaw guys doing in the boy department?" Macey asks.

"Well, Grant's being a dumbass, as usual," Bex says. Grant fakes a look of hurt.

"So do you like him?" Macey presses. Bex shrugs.

"…Yeah…" she replies nervously.

"Lizzy, how is your nerd love?" Bex asks. Liz blushes. I look over to Jonas and give him a thumb up. "You like him?"

"…Maybe…" Liz replies while still blushing.

"Aw come on Lizzy, we all know you do!" Bex exclaims.

"You're right. No logic in arguing with Bex." Liz says.

"Cam?" Macey asks.

"Good," she replies flatly, obviously fake.

"Do you like Zach?" Macey asks. Cammie blushes.

"Er…You know the answer to that…" she replies.

"And the answer is?"

"Yeah…" she replies while blushing furiously.

"How are you with Mr. Nick Cross, McHenry?" Bex asks.

"Why would I like him?" Macey replies, but Gallagher sees her left eye twitching, and shouts.

"MACEY MCHENRY IS IN LOVE AND THAT LUCKY BOY IS" she shrieks before Macey slams her hand over Cammie's mouth. We all start snickering except Jonas who is whisper-yelling

"GUYS THESE **AREN'T **ONE WAY BUGS!" right as we hear

"Guys, did you hear the boys snickering?" Cammie asks.

"Yeah, they probably found something in their room," Macey replies, bored.

"But it sounded like coming from our room!" Bex exclaims. Then realization hits them.

"BUGS!" they all shriek, and one by one we lose our bugs, even though Jonas built them extra awesome. We run outside and we see a water park and we head over there. The girls are right behind us, and when they see the water park:

"Guys, CoveOps mission! Go tail someone!" Cammie says excitedly. I pick the first person in front of me and she's a blonde. She walks in to the surf shop and I follow. She seems to think someone is following her so she turns around and I turn pretending to observe a rack of necklaces. She sees me and walks over to me with a flirty smile. Damn my hotness (insert arrogant smirk here)!

"Hey, you look hot," she says seductively. I roll my eyes and when I turn to face her she starts making out with me. I'm so startled I knock over the display of necklaces and fall to the ground. I'm desperately trying to get her off when Cammie and her tailee come in. She looks furious and pushes the girl off me. I give her a grateful/pleading look, letting her know Miss Jerk Face made the move. She looks deep in to my eyes and walks over to the back door in the shop. I follow her, confused. Oh, she's looking at the footage! She plays the tape. Then she laughs. Miss Jerk Face walks in and glares at Cammie.

"My boyfriend and I were busy, so if you don't mind…" she says. I walk over to Cammie and dip her while kissing her.

"In case you didn't know, _she's_ my girlfriend," I say pointing to Cammie. "And you're pretending I'm your boyfriend in fantasy land. Because I'm never going to be your boyfriend," I tell her. Then I start making out with Cammie, making Gallagher Girl very startled. I smirk. The girl is now close to tears and she runs out the door.

"So…" she says as we head back to the lodge. "Are we a thing?" She asks nervously. I pick her up and twirl her around.

"We were always a thing, Cammie," I say and she smiles. We head back, and see that our friends were together too: Bex with Grant, Liz and Jonas, even Macey and Nick. We spend a peaceful evening together with our friends.


	4. Suzie the cat

Cammie's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _I jolt up from my bed, only to find Macey, Bex, even Liz looming over me with a curling iron, a load of makeup and a hooker outfit. "Lord, please help these psychos I call my friends…" I mutter. But being the spies they were, they heard. Bex growls and Macey just sports a wicked grin. Poor Lizzy gives me a sorrowful look. I groan.

TIME LAPSE

Apparently we're going to this fancy restaurant for breakfast, courtesy of the boys. And that means dressing up in something other than my usual tee-shirt and jeans, according to Macey. Everyone has on minimal makeup; just concealer, foundation, blush, pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. In the end, I'm wearing a blue-purple ombre sundress with pink strapped wedges. Liz has on a dark pink and white polka dot sundress with sky blue flats. Bex has on a blood red halter top sundress with black T strap flats. Finally, Macey has on a pale yellow lacy sundress with violet gladiator ankle sandals. We walk downstairs to find everyone waiting for us.

"Jeez, chicks take a looooong time to get ready," Grant says while discreetly checking us out. Zach, Jonas and Nick are doing the same thing. But being the spies we were, we see.

"Well, we _could _go back up and change in to a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, as Cammie suggested," Macey says while pretending to think.

"I agree," Bex Liz and I chorus. The boys look disappointed.

"But Gallagher Girl looked hot," Zach says. I blush.

"And that's why we take a long time, Goode," Macey replies.

"We on a last name basis here, McHenry?" Zach shot back while smirking.

"Yes, Goode, if you haven't already noticed, which isn't good for a spy," Macey replies with a smirk of her own. Zach is about to reply when I yell.

"SHUT UP! You're acting like 5 year olds!" Everyone looks at me, surprised, including me. I'm not one to have outbursts, being the Chameleon and all. Zach strides over to me with a smirk. Damn his hot smirk that I find sexy and annoying!

"You're cute when you're angry," Zach whispers in my ear. I blush a light pink, and Zach carries a smug smile.

"Okay folks, enough with the lovey dovey stuff! Let's head out!" Grant yells.

"As if you _don't_ have lovey dovey time with Bex," I mutter. Grant and Bex blush bright red and everyone else snickers.

We head to the diner and take a seat. Nick, Macey, me and Zach on one side. Jonas, Liz, Bex and Grant on the other.

I take a look at the menu and immediately want everything. I see Zach observe me from the corner of my eye and see him chuckle. I frown at him.

"What?" I ask while scowling. He smirks. I groan. Macey watches our little fight.

"Can you ever stop smirking, Goode?" Macey questions.

"Can you ever stop asking?" Zach replies.

"UGH! Won't you guys just SHUT UP?!" I yell, earning quite a few stares. I blush. I see the last person I ever want to see and gasp. Zach looks at me worriedly.

"Suzie the cat!" I whisper-yelled to everyone at my table. The girls give me a sympathetic look, while the guys look confused. I see the girls whispering to the guys, and they give me a look of understanding. Zach throws his arm around my shoulder, and I desperately try to hide. Unfortunately, Dillon and some other girl sees me.

"Look, it's the stuck up snob and her friends," he sneers. I feel Zach's fist clench and I rub the small of his back, and almost instantly he relaxes. Josh glares at Dillon, making me surprised.

"She's not stuck up, Dillon!" Josh hisses. Dillon and the other girl (who I'm assuming is Dillon's girlfriend) are all very surprised.

"Yeah, Cammie's nice!" Dee Dee tells him. Dillon quickly recovers from his shock.

"Well, if you don't think so, join them!" he replies. Josh and Dee Dee shrug and walk over to us. Dillon looks surprised (again). _No, NO, __**NO! **_I think. Zach's arm tenses around my shoulder. They just stand in front of my table, looking awkward.

"Thanks, guys," I whisper softly and send Dee Dee and Josh a grateful smile.

"Your welcome Cammie," Dee Dee says and she gives me her usual bright, happy grin. Josh gives me a small smile in return. With that they leave the diner. We quickly finish up in an awkward silence and head to the lodge. Little did we know there was someone watching our every move…


	5. Contests and Unknown Kidnappers

**A/N Just decided… COC's back! I feel like when they're not here, there's not enough spy kick ass action, so yeah… **

Zach's POV

All was going well the next day, until _he _came to ruin our so-far-awesome vacation. Who did you guess? The living legend JOE FRICKING SOLOMON! And of course he had to bring along the ever-so-famous Abigail Cameron. Yeah, Cammie's aunt. You wonder why I'm so angry? Well the reason I came to Macey's summer lodge was because it was one of the options on things to do on my summer, and this was the only option that didn't have adult supervision.

Of course, I also came for Cammie. She doesn't realize it, but she's so beautiful, the way her eyes twinkle, the way her perfect shade of dishwasher blonde hair frames her face, the way… STOP ZACH! Ugh, that girl drives me crazy… Hey, I just got the most brilliant idea!

Cammie's POV

Why, why, why did they come? Anyways, Zach seems super pissed one second, then super happy the next. Maybe he's on his "man period" so he has mood swings? Bex and I go sparring in the yard outside the lodge (strict orders from authority, a.k.a. Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby). Kick. Block. Punch. Duck. I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins as I continue with this rhythm. And I pin Bex to the ground. But of course she performs a maneuver of some sort and she wins. You can never beat Bex, she's practically invincible!

I take a hot shower and let the water take out the knots and cramps in my muscles. After that, everyone is pretty bored. We don't have many things to do now. Oh god, it's already August! And I'm returning to Gallagher early, so only a few more weeks…-sob-.

"So we are having contests today, because…because I feel like it!" cries Macey. Bring it on! "So the first contest is an obstacle course and first one to the other side wins. You will need a partner," Zach turns to me and I nod. "Someone to do the first half, someone for the second half. And Solomon and Abby, you _are_ doing this." Macey says in a tone that means its final. "Be warned, there is acid below the swinging bars, and although there is an antidote, it's still painful." Macey declares. I shudder at the thought of drowning in the acid. "Oh, and one last detail: you must do the obstacle course blindfolded," _Ok, calm Cameron, calm._ I mentally chanted to keep myself from breaking into a sweat. Because who wouldn't be?

"Hey Cam, I'm doing the part with the acid, okay?" Zach says.

"Why can't I? You make it seem like I can't handle it!" I reply, fuming and I storm away. Zach throws me a _Wait _look but I ignore it. I can handle it, does he thinks I'm a pretty little girl that can't defend herself? Well I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He's such an arrogant asshole like that, UGH! I'm going to get _the_ Bex Baxter and tell her to chop him into smithereens. No, _I'll_ do it, and then I'm going to throw him into an active volcano! Sexist pighead!

"Cam, wait!" I suddenly stop. The Zach Goode is begging me, so there should be a good reason. I turn around but glare at him. "Gallagher Girl, I don't want you to get hurt. If I lose you, I'll crumble. I _need_ you," he whispers. My expression softens and I hug him hard. But what scares me is that his feelings go that deep. I'm still unsure with the me x Zach thing. "But I still want to do it," I say. "I promise I won't get hurt, please?" I give him puppy dog eyes and he lets in. "Ok, but if you do get hurt, you are going to be faced with a furious Zach," he says, hardening his eyes. "But if you do that I would be scared," I reply in a small voice and pout. "You're right, I wouldn't." he says. I grin. "WHOOPEE!" and he looks annoyed. "That was all an act?" "Yup," I say, popping the p.

TIME LAPSE

So we finish the obstacle course, nothing interesting happened. After a long day and the evening approaching, I decide to take a stroll outside without anyone knowing. I never realized how pretty it is, with all the nature, yet the feeling it is civilized. I would love to-

I black out. I see someone blindfolding me and duct-taping my mouth, then they disarm me from my trusty weapons (a.k.a. car keys and gum, but I could kill someone 10 ways with that!). Someone drugged me. This is bad, really bad… **Please read A/N****!**

**A/N Cliffie! Anyways, I have 15 ****followers on this story, but only 8 reviews. I'm happy and sad at the same time. Can we get it to, say 12 reviews? Because if each follower reviewed, I would be so much happier. And happy me = more updates! I can also know what you think of the chapter, etc. So PLEASE leave a review. Go on, press the review button! **

**P.S. Who do you think kidnapped Cammie? Tell me in a REVIEW.**


End file.
